


Early Morning

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, This Pairing Needs More Love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's super early—too early—and so Chris just sighs as he rolls over to face the owner of the pleading voice. It's Isaac, the young werewolf standing by his bed, pulling almost shyly on loose threads on the hem of his pants, chest bare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another cross-post~ I edited it to fit Teen Wolf...  
> READ THE END NOOOTES PLEASE  
> UPDATE: This story was edited (barely lmao) on September 21st, 2016!

"Chris." It's  _ super _ early. The sun is  _ just _ fully risen, the sky still a warm orange, and the birds are just starting to chirp and sing and fly off for food and  _ damn _ . It's super early— _ too early _ —and so Chris just sighs as he rolls over to face the owner of the pleading voice. It's Isaac, the young werewolf standing by his bed, pulling almost shyly on loose threads on the hem of his pants, chest bare. Chris blinks as he watches the younger lick and bite his lip before speaking again, crawling onto the bed.

"Chris," he says again, pushing Chris from his side onto his back, straddling the older's waist, "Chris,  _ please _ ." Before he gets to ask, Isaac grinds his hips down and Chris could feel it: the curly-haired boy was hard, pushing his hips down against the older's again. Reaching his hands up, he rested them on the younger's hips, slowly rubbing the jutting bones that were visible above his pants. Isaac continued to move his slim hips, his breath coming out in small pants, his hands pressed against Chris' firm chest.

" _ Chris _ ," Isaac all-but  _ whined _ while looking into the other's eyes, "I need it,  _ I need you to fuck me _ ." He punctuated his plea with a sensual hip roll, causing the hunter to moan. Now fully awake, he switched their positions, wasting no time and pulling the teen's pants down, only slightly surprised by Isaac's lack of underwear. He gripped Isaac's flushed member firmly with his long fingers, pumping the length fluidly, his thumb rubbing against the dripping slit every time his hand reached the top. His lips covered Isaac's own moist ones, swallowing the boy's moans and whimpers.

While he stroked, Chris' other hand roamed over Isaac's pale chest. Finding a perky nipple, his fingers rubbed and twisted the pink peak, making the other's back arch in pleasure. Pulling away from his kiss-plumped lips, Chris kissed Isaac's neck, sucking on what he knew was the other's sweet spot. Moaning loudly, Isaac tilted his head, granting Chris more access to the pale skin there. Chris sucked hard, leaving marks over the area and watching as they faded away. Whining, Isaac spoke.

"Chris,  _ please _ , I need you inside" he moaned, bucking his hips up, desperate for more friction. Nodding slightly, Chris moved away from Isaac and pulled his own pants and boxers down before getting back onto the bed, settling in between Isaac's spread legs. Chris rubbed the other's thighs, nipping at the creamy skin before reaching under his pillow for the bottle of lube he knew was there. Isaac shook his head, stopping Chris before he could pull it out. 

"No, no prep, Chris, just  _ get in me _ " he begged, grabbing his legs by the knees and pulling them up to his chest, exposing his pink hole, twitching between his perky cheeks. Groaning lowly at the erotic sight, Chris complied, grabbing Isaac's thigh with one hand and his own cock in the other, guiding it to the younger's hole. He spent a moment rubbing the head against it, loving how Isaac's eyelids fluttered shut, before he began to push in, moaning at the feeling of the younger's tightness. Under him, Isaac let out a high-pitched whine, his face scrunched up due to the painful pleasure. The friction from the dry entry made Chris groan, the tight heat of Isaac's hole too much.

He started slow, just barely pulling out and pushing back in. Though he knew Isaac would heal and it took all of his will power to, Chris held himself back, trying not to ram into the tightness, not wanting to hurt his young lover. Isaac's eyes were shut tightly, his head tilted back as he adjusted to the feeling of being stretched so wide without any preparation. Holding his legs tighter to his chest, Isaac shifted his hips, forcing Chris in deeper, whining loudly. This spurred Chris on and soon the older was thrusting quickly, hitting the other's prostate hard. The room was filled with loud moans as both got closer to their climax. Reaching between them, Chris grabbed Isaac's weeping member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Their stomach's tightened up as their release got closer and at once, they both came, Isaac all over his stomach and Chris inside, filling the other up with his cream.

Panting, Chris pulled his softening cock out of Isaac, the teen moaning softly at the feeling of being empty and cum dripping out of his stretched hole. Laying down, Chris pulled the blanket over their naked bodies, pulling Isaac closer to him.

"Chris," Isaac started, only to get shushed by a finger on his lips. Chris just shook his head and closed his eyes, running his fingers through the younger's curly hair.

"Let's just sleep—we can clean up later" and with that, they were out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another cross-post...which I only do when I have nothing to write or I can't write (right now, it's a mixture of both)...in other words, please request things/give me prompts and I'll try to write them *^*  
> Find me [here](http://www.yooon-gi.tumblr.com) for requests or to just talk~


End file.
